


[铁虫] 隔世若歌 - 相遇乱世以外 危难中相爱

by harumi711



Series: [铁虫] 隔世若歌 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Summary: 感受停在我发端的指尖如何瞬间冻结时间记住望着我坚定的双眼也许已经没有明天面对浩瀚的星海我们微小得像尘埃漂浮在一片无奈缘分让我们相遇乱世以外命运却要我们危难中相爱也许未来遥远在光年之外我愿守候未知里为你等待我没想到为了你我能疯狂到山崩海啸没有你根本不想逃我的大脑为了你已经疯狂到脉搏心跳没有你根本不重要一双围在我胸口的臂弯足够抵挡天旋地转一种执迷不放手的倔强足以点燃所有希望宇宙磅礡而冷漠我们的爱微小却闪烁颠簸却如此忘我缘分让我们相遇乱世以外命运却要我们危难中相爱也许未来遥远在光年之外我愿守候未知里为你等待我没想到为了你我能疯狂到山崩海啸没有你根本不想逃我的大脑为了你已经疯狂到脉搏心跳没有你根本不重要也许航道以外是醒不来的梦乱世以外是纯粹的相拥我没想到为了你我能疯狂到山崩海啸没有你根本不想逃我的大脑为了你已经疯狂到脉搏心跳没有你根本不重要相遇乱世以外危难中相爱相遇乱世以外危难中相爱我没想到
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: [铁虫] 隔世若歌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827184
Kudos: 1





	1. 相遇乱世以外 危难中相爱 // 上

**Author's Note:**

> 感受停在我发端的指尖  
> 如何瞬间冻结时间  
> 记住望着我坚定的双眼  
> 也许已经没有明天  
> 面对浩瀚的星海  
> 我们微小得像尘埃  
> 漂浮在一片无奈  
> 缘分让我们相遇乱世以外  
> 命运却要我们危难中相爱  
> 也许未来遥远在光年之外  
> 我愿守候未知里为你等待  
> 我没想到为了你我能疯狂到  
> 山崩海啸没有你根本不想逃  
> 我的大脑为了你已经疯狂到  
> 脉搏心跳没有你根本不重要  
> 一双围在我胸口的臂弯  
> 足够抵挡天旋地转  
> 一种执迷不放手的倔强  
> 足以点燃所有希望  
> 宇宙磅礡而冷漠  
> 我们的爱微小却闪烁  
> 颠簸却如此忘我  
> 缘分让我们相遇乱世以外  
> 命运却要我们危难中相爱  
> 也许未来遥远在光年之外  
> 我愿守候未知里为你等待  
> 我没想到为了你我能疯狂到  
> 山崩海啸没有你根本不想逃  
> 我的大脑为了你已经疯狂到  
> 脉搏心跳没有你根本不重要  
> 也许航道以外是醒不来的梦  
> 乱世以外是纯粹的相拥  
> 我没想到为了你我能疯狂到  
> 山崩海啸没有你根本不想逃  
> 我的大脑为了你已经疯狂到  
> 脉搏心跳没有你根本不重要  
> 相遇乱世以外危难中相爱  
> 相遇乱世以外危难中相爱  
> 我没想到

深夜。

空气寂静的使人耳朵里嗡嗡作响。托尼站在城墙顶眺望着城墙外的光景，那一片密麻麻的森林被夜风吹动，在漆黑的夜里发出彷佛悲鸣的呼声。托尼一动不动，默然地凝视着漆黑的森林，脸上挂着冷峻的表情。

身后传来窸窣声，托尼警觉地把手放到腰间的剑身上。

「陛下，在这种时辰独自一人站在高墙上实在是不智之举。」

托尼听见来者的声音便放下了长袍下紧握着剑柄的手，等候着来者走到他的身旁。拥有这把干净少年嗓音的男性来到托尼身边，先是把目光放在托尼仍然凝视着的森林上，然后扭头看向托尼。

「我睡不着。」托尼言简意赅地回答道。

「您不必把驻守城墙顶的卫兵赶走。」男性皱着眉说道，语气带点指责意味。相信整个国家就只有这个人有胆子以这种态度跟一国之君说话。

「彼得，你不相信我的能力吗？我能保护自己。」托尼挑挑眉回道，语气却没有丝毫不悦。

「那您下次要深夜游荡的时候请带上我。」彼得压下眉头，「深夜是突袭的好时机，我亲爱的陛下。」

托尼终于把目光从森林转移到彼得身上，换上一副玩味的表情，「哪种突袭？」然后以露骨的眼神打量着彼得。彼得穿着睡袍披了一件外衣，跟平日穿着整齐骑士装束的他截然不同，带点随性，又或者在托尼眼中，添了一份性感。

「托尼！」被看得浑身不舒服的彼得涨红着脸警告地低嘶了一声。平日严肃的国王私下仍然跟少年时代的他一模一样，动不动就爱开玩笑，到处撩人，而且尤其喜欢捉弄彼得。

「喔，你终于不再用那种生硬的敬语叫我了。」

彼得垂下了眼帘。

「我说过只有我们两个人的时候，你可以像以前一样叫我托尼。」托尼看向彼得，微风把彼得的头发吹散，浏海把他的双眼掩盖住，托尼伸手轻轻拂开那几绺发丝，彼得漂亮的棕色眼睛正闪烁不定，拒绝直视托尼。托尼霸道地托起彼得的下巴，强迫他直视自己。

托尼的眼睛尤如蜜糖色的星海，只消一眼便能把彼得的灵魂吸进去。彼得只好稍微把视线移向他脸上的其他部位，他直挺的鼻梁，藏在修剪整齐的胡子下丰润的嘴唇，线条凌厉的下巴……托尼‧斯塔克仍然是那个托尼‧斯塔克，可是又有许多事情都不一样了。

比如说托尼坐上皇位后便开始留胡子。 

比如说托尼过往张扬的俊美随着登基变成沉稳的气场，不过依然英俊无比。

比如说托尼会露出笑容的时间愈来愈少。

比如说托尼愈来愈神经质。

可是却仍然有很多事情与往日依旧。

比如说托尼的眼睛仍然蕴藏着无限星光。

比如托尼对着彼得的时候总会露出安心的笑容。

比如说，彼得喜欢托尼，而他相信托尼亦然，只是两人从不说破，因为不能说破。

托尼是这个王国的国君，他必须跟一名能替他生出下一任国王的女子结婚，必要的话，他的婚姻极大可能是政治联姻。彼得深诣这个道理，也深明托尼必定会作出这样的抉择。彼得最敬佩的就是以国家福祉为重的托尼。因此，为了一直留在彼此的身边，托尼和彼得均选择把这份情愫藏于心底，当一辈子的国王与骑士。

然而彼得还是经常会被托尼美丽的眼睛给迷魂得失了神。

「……彼得？」托尼略带疑惑的叫唤让彼得回过神来，便冲托尼摆了一个微笑。

托尼看着彼得的微笑，脸上仅有的武装也全数卸下。他伸手轻抚上彼得的脸颊，彼得看着他那难以名状的深情眼眸，却只能再次别过眼神。

「陛下，您该睡了，您还得早起。」

「……你帮我把卫兵们叫回来吧。晚安，我的骑士。」托尼垂下手转过身去，头也不回地踏下楼梯，离开了城墙顶。

彼得没有错过托尼转身那一瞬间落寞的神情。

「晚安，Your Majesty。」

然而他只能回他这么一句话，带着尊敬。

城墙上剩下彼得一人，托尼落寞的表情在他脑中挥之不去。托尼和彼得识于微时，彼得生于骑士家族，自幼便参与骑士训练，而托尼身为王子必须精通武术，时常参加骑士团的训练。于是，两人在骑士训练期间相识，虽然身份地位有别，年龄也相差五岁，但托尼和彼得兴趣相投，一直都是无话不谈的亲密朋友。然后，友谊不知道在哪一天变了味，当察觉到的时候，彼得已经深知自己无可救药地爱上了这个国家的皇储。

于是，他加倍努力，终于成为骑士团里最出色的成员之一，并在托尼登基之后参加甄选，成为皇帝专属骑士。彼得虽然年轻，但其矫健的身手和聪明的头脑，在多场战争中和亲征的年轻国王合作无间取得胜利，使对他被选上抱有疑问，暗地质疑他只是靠关系而对他冷嘲热讽的官臣们哑口无言。

托尼于二十三岁登基，至今已经五年了，这个国家的内忧外患却从未停止。自从上一任国王跟皇后于一次意外中双双驾崩后，这个国家一直处于动荡中，皇朝内许多不服年轻国王的老臣子对托尼诸多挑拨，四周的国家把这突然失去国王的国家视为肥羊，这五年里已有几个国家尝试入侵托尼的国土，而托尼不愧为前任国王所钦点的皇储，他在五年里击退几个试图入侵他们的敌国，也因此稳定了民心，最少民众对这位年轻国王保护国家的能力投下信任的一票。

托尼是国王的次子。霍华还有一名长子，只是长子的资质平庸，相比起来，托尼实在优秀太多。他聪明果断，文武相全，为着国家的未来，霍华在托尼18岁生日当天把他立为皇储，当年此举引起朝中不少老臣子的不满，因为托尼唯一最大的弱点就是不懂得拢络人心，而恰巧他的哥哥非常擅长这种事，老臣子中有不少是托尼哥哥贾斯汀的亲信，彼得认为比起外患，托尼这个哥哥才是最大的危机。

明天托尼又得面对一众老臣子的百般刁难了。

彼得很希望能为托尼分担烦忧，然而国王总是把烦恼深埋在自己心底，彼得只能站在他的身边，以身守护着他的国王，他的摰爱，让他能不必分神，专心管治国家。

持续的晚风让气温渐降，彼得拉了拉披在身上的外衣，拂身离开高墙顶。

†

「陛下，臣认为现时是攻打罗曼帝国的好时机。」前朝老臣子史坦在朝会向托尼进言，「罗曼帝国一直挑衅我国，我国要是一直忍气吞声，定必对我朝的威信产生负面影响。」

托尼坐在皇座上，以手掩着半张脸，只剩一对锐利的眼睛扫视群臣，最后把目光放在史坦身上。群臣中有不少老臣子马上摆出一副同意的表情，托尼知道这群老狐狸在私底下已经串通好；倒是他的哥哥贾斯汀，一直维持着一张无表情无机质的脸，站在朝中最前面的位置。然而托尼知道，这群老孤狸的首领必然是他这位看上去没有杀伤力的哥哥。

「……罗曼帝国在上次攻打我国不成后便跟我国讲和，和约都签了，作为一个国家不能言而无信。」托尼压抑着心底的烦躁和怒火，试图以冷静的声音说道。

「当对方不守信攻打过来的时候就太晚了，我的陛下。」史坦强调着『陛下』两个字。

「我不认为现在攻打罗曼帝国对我国有什么好处。」托尼依旧维持冷静的语调，换了一个坐姿，眼睛依旧紧盯着史坦。

「又或者，」一直沉默着的贾斯汀终于开口讲他于这个朝会里第一句话，「陛下往相反的方向进攻，比如，联姻？」

托尼挑起眉毛。

「罗曼皇朝的二公主即将成年，罗曼国王应该正开始为女儿的终身大事筹划着。」贾斯汀摆出一副若有所思的表情，「陛下这几年只专注于国家大事，一直把自己的幸福置之度外，也是时候立一位皇后了。」语毕，他几乎是故意地瞟向站在皇座旁边的彼得。彼得穿着骑士正装，维持着肃然的表情直视前方。

「皇爷英明。」史坦恭维地向贾斯汀点点头，「陛下意下如何？」

确实，把对他们国家最大威胁的罗曼帝国二公主迎娶为皇后是一个良策，其实托尼也有作过这样的考虑。然而托尼并不认为贾斯汀能想到如此计谋，而且这良策背后，这群狐狸肯定在计划着些什么。

「这确实是一个很好的提议，亲爱的哥哥。」托尼把视点换到贾斯汀身上，「我需要考虑看看。」

贾斯汀向托尼报以一个完美的兄长微笑。

假惺惺得令人作呕。

退朝后，托尼回到书房，彼得站在门前，「跟我一起进来。」托尼吩咐道，彼得恭敬地颌首。

关上门后，托尼马上卸下伪装出来的沉稳，「操！」一边急步走到书桌前，一把抓起几本书藉便向墙角乱丢，彼得站在托尼旁边，带着心疼看着托尼发泄，并没有加以阻止。

发泄完毕，托尼坐到书桌前，两手抱着头颅乱抓着头发，「我就他妈的不能把这群老狐狸还有我那每天盼着我暴毙的亲哥哥赶出这个国家，我当个国王就他妈的要被他们当木偶操玩，我还得善待这群垃圾。操。」

彼得默默地到墙角把托尼乱丢的书都捡回书桌，并把书全部叠好，「托尼，要喝点热茶吗？」他的声音轻柔，托尼一瞬间松开了紧锁的眉头。

「好的，谢谢你，Pete。」

当彼得端着玫瑰花茶回来的时候，托尼已经一脸专注地阅读着臣子们递上的公文，丝毫不见刚才暴怒乱扔书藉的人的影子。

彼得把玫瑰花茶放到托尼跟前，「我先出去了，陛下。」

「托尼。」

「……我先出去了，托尼。」

「在这里陪陪我，好吗？彼得。」托尼抬起眼睛，眼里噙着一点央求意味。

彼得默默地点了点头，然后拉了张椅子，坐到书桌的另一角，并在国王的书桌上取了一本哲学书藉开始阅读起来，这似乎是国王办公的一个日常光景。

玫瑰花茶的香气在书房里飘着。托尼伸手拿起茶杯喝了一口茶，玫瑰花香伴着暖意沁进肺部，托尼舒了一口气，并把目光放在彼得正在阅读的侧脸上。

彼得仍然如初见时一样，纯朴，温柔，善解人意。那双眼里永远只闪着忠贞和善良，只要有他在，托尼就莫名地感到安心，从以前到现在，这点也一直没变。

「……如果我真的去向罗曼提亲，你觉得怎样？」

彼得怔了一下，停止了翻书页的动作，「……我觉得这个提议不错。」他垂眼看着书页的一角，轻声说道。

托尼感到有些什么哽咽在喉咙，过了片刻才开口，「我也这么认为。只是这提议由贾斯汀提出而我又听从的话，整件事便变得很糟糕。」

「但事实上你早就有这么计划过了，不是吗？」彼得合起了书本，平静地说道。

「这是一个良策。」

「对。」 

彼得抬起头，视线撞上了托尼蜜色的眼眸。

「……皇后对巩固皇位来说相当重要，我的陛下。」

托尼瞇起眼睛，勾起了嘴角，冷笑了一下，「我是时候修心养性，不该再和妃嫔们胡混了，对不？」

彼得不易察觉地脸色一沉，随即便挂回他温顺的表情，「陛下从来都没有胡混，那是一个国王，或者说一名男性该有的放松时间。」

托尼有点不悦地瞪着彼得那完美的笑脸，把玫瑰花茶一饮而尽。

「……好吧，那么我是时候计划下该怎么提亲了。」

「在罗曼二公主的寿宴先试探一下罗曼国王？」

「正有此意。罗曼王肯定会邀请我，我得先预备送给二公主的礼物。」托尼摸摸下巴，「那种年纪的女生都喜欢些什么？」

「身为花花公子的您不是最清楚？」彼得立即回答，也没注意到自己的语气带点酸溜溜。

托尼听出了那连彼得自己都没留意到的酸涩味，便掩起了那忍不住扯起的半边嘴角，「从来都只有女孩讨好我，你知道的。」

「Yes, I know。」彼得脑海里浮现起托尼仍是二王子时的风流逸事，脸色愈来愈难看。

最后，托尼还是藏不住堆满脸的笑意。

「笑什么？！」彼得终于注意到托尼充满玩味的笑脸，宭迫地喊道。

「没什么，彼得。」托尼似乎忽然心情大好，「待会一起午餐，好吗？」

「……好。」彼得臭着一张脸回道。

然后两人又陷入沉默。

良久，「彼得，你会一直在我身边，对吧？」托尼忽然幽幽地问道，眼睛没有离开过桌上的公文。

「当然，」彼得看向托尼，「……托尼。」

托尼抬起头回看彼得。

两人凝视着对方，眼睛里写着无尽的爱念，却只能把一切都收在心底。


	2. 相遇乱世以外 危难中相爱 // 中

「维珍妮亚公主，这是我为您所预备的礼物，希望您喜欢。」

艾维杰斯帝国年轻国王的来临为罗曼帝国二公主维珍妮亚的成年礼生日宴会掀起高潮。撇除所有政治因素，这位风度翩翩的英俊国王一直是各国上流女士之间的传说，每人都期待能一睹其风采，因此当托尼穿着一身合身燕尾服出现在维珍妮亚公主的生日宴会时，免不了引起了不少压抑的尖叫声，以及倒抽一口气的声音。

而当这位俊逸的国王轻轻拉起金发公主的右手，在她的手背轻点上一个吻的时候，就连一直在这位国王身旁的彼得也觉得这画面美得像一幅油画。

他试图忽视心底快要爆发的酸涩，看着他的国王嘴角勾成完美的角度，在一秒内把眼前这位刚成年的美丽公主的芳心略夺囊中。

而当他在公主跟前打开首饰盒，亮出里面漂亮的蓝宝石项链的时候，彼得清楚知道这场政治联姻必然会成事。公主看着托尼的眼神已经尤如能滴出蜜来，想必即使托尼不主动提出，罗曼王也必然会为爱女向托尼提亲。

彼得知道托尼一定不会失败，尤其在撩拨别人内心这方面。他对于托尼能达成这场政治联姻感到欣慰，却无法由衷为此感到高兴。

他为国家带来安定，可是她能为他带来幸福吗？

在回程的马车上，托尼一直从马车窗帘缝看向沿路的景色，不发一言，刚才意气风发的态度已不复见，相反正浑身散发着一股不快的气压。

「公主看起来很喜欢那份礼物。」

「当然，那可是我亲自挑选的。」托尼维持着低气压回答道，半眼都没看过彼得。

回到皇宫已是第二天的黄昏时段，托尼随便地扯下身上的燕尾服，一头栽进床铺里，半瞌着双眼，眼睛盯着紧闭的房门。

他知道彼得正站在他卧室门外，大概约两小时后他才会跟副骑士长罗迪换班。

他很有冲动拉彼得进卧室里把他煎皮拆骨吃掉，可是他不能。

天生一副好皮相，聪明的头脑，加上尊贵的身份，他只需几句甜言蜜语便能让无数人自愿爬到他的床上，而他即使一直深爱着彼得，却从来都没有停止过猎艳的行为，全国上下都知道这国王风流，可是他有风流的本钱，这只会为他的魅力加分，丝毫不影响他的名声。

然而，他一直把皇后的位置留空，除了是想要在适当的时候为政治献上婚姻外，有那么的一部份，他是希望以保有这神圣的空缺去表明他对彼得的爱情的忠贞，尽管这份执着只有他一个人懂，也诚然这根本谈不上什么忠贞。

至于他为什么能一直把深爱的男孩留在身边却从没对他出手，大概是因为彼得的地位比『妻子』的地位更加神圣不可侵犯。既然他不能坐上皇后这个位置，那么托尼只好在心里把他安置到更崇高的位置，神圣，不可侵犯。

他知道要是他向彼得索求的话，彼得一定不会拒绝自己，可是他永远都不会去玷污他心里最神圣的部份，甚至连想着他自/渎都让托尼有侮辱这份爱情的感觉──即使他经常都这么做，又或者把身下的某某人当成他的专属骑士，日复日，年复年，把无处发泄的疯狂思念倾泻在陌生人身上。

现在皇后的宝座即将要让别的女人坐上去了，然而彼得却仍然一副逆来顺受的样子，明明眼底里的悲伤已经藏匿不住。这让托尼异常的焦躁，可是他却又一直都知道彼得就是这样隐忍，更何况他们俩从来都没有说过喜欢，更别说什么逾越的关系了。

托尼弹起身，往卧室尽头走去，拉开了酒窖的门。

†

彼得在酒窖里找到满身酒气昏睡着的国王。开始朝会的时间将到，彼得看着熟睡的托尼，珍爱地拨了拨他湿濡的浏海，然后把他抬到床上，匆匆却又细致地为他抺干净脸，盖上棉被后，便赶到朝会中。

「陛下身体抱恙，今天早上朝会需要取消。」彼得向一众臣子宣布。

「请问陛下是得了什么病？」史坦故作恭敬地问道。

「陛下昨天连夜从罗曼帝国归来，周车劳顿身心俱疲，便感染上风寒了。」彼得流畅地回道。

「帕克，整夜照顾托尼，辛苦你了。」贾斯汀温和地向彼得说道，任谁都听得出他话中有话，不怀好意。皇宫中早就有流言风传彼得是托尼的男宠，天知道彼得多希望这是事实，然而他却只是托尼忠诚的骑士，由始至终在肉体上都没有僭越过这层关系。

「我昨晚并没有值夜班。」彼得处变不惊，对上贾斯汀的眼睛，一脸正直。

贾斯汀不可置否地笑了一笑。「那么，我们先退朝吧。」

彼得压抑着想要马上奔回托尼卧室照顾他的冲动，保持耐心恭送着全部大臣离去，然后才飞奔回到托尼的卧室去。

托尼仍然在床上熟睡着，然而眉头在睡梦中却依然紧锁。彼得坐到托尼床边，抖颤着手抚上了他的眉心，着迷地看着他的国王的睡颜。

彼得好想吻一下这个男人。这个多年内令他魂牵梦系的男人，既强大又脆弱，既完美却又不完美，他是彼得的光芒，是彼得的信仰。小时候，他听着父亲以惊叹的语气谈及二王子，彷佛二王子是上天赐下来给这个国家的宝藏。当彼得在骑士团训练里初见这位二王子后，年幼的他便知道他一生都不可能再见到比托尼更耀眼夺目的存在。

他迷恋托尼的蜜糖色双眼，迷恋他的笑容，迷恋他壮实的肩膀，迷恋他低沉磁性的声线，迷恋他的一切一切。他是一个无比幸运的男孩，在众多迷恋这位天之骄子的平凡人当中，能够被选上成为托尼身边的人物之一，更幸运的是，托尼居然回头在茫茫人海之中看上了他。即使他们无法在一起，彼得也已经觉得他是全世界最幸福的男孩。

然而人总是贪心的。在无数个无人知晓的夜里，彼得想着他的国王他的唯一自/慰，哭着把心底的爱念发泄，无数次希冀他能把自己召进房间，像操那些男男女女一样操/自己，却又知道正正因为托尼也爱自己，他才永远都没有可能爬上托尼的床。他就只能偷偷摸摸地，低念着他的名字，撸弄自己的欲望，把那入骨的爱念化作实体，一次又一次的喷洒而出。

而现在，他只能趁着托尼熟睡的这段时间，向他偷一个吻。

他俯下身来，带着近乎崇拜痴迷的表情，在托尼的唇上印上了自己的嘴唇。

†

不出所料，罗曼王向托尼发出了暗示联姻的信件，托尼自然顺着计划，向罗曼帝国二公主正式作出提亲拜访。托尼和皇朝上下都倾尽全力预备这次提亲，为提亲所预备的礼物足足装满了十辆马车。彼得监督着仆人把最后一件礼物装上马车，然后便跟着托尼一起踏进国王的马车里。马车开始跶跶起步，托尼挂着一脸疲惫，眼神放空，视线却似有若无地落在坐在他对面的彼得身上。彼得回看着他，托尼忽然冲他露出一个无力又有点自嘲的笑容，让彼得心头一紧。

「陛下，路途遥远，如果您累了，就先睡一下吧。」

「这里只有我和你。」

「……托尼。」

托尼脸上笑容变得霸道张扬，那灼热的眼神让彼得觉得自己的心脏都要被燃烧殆尽。

「你过来。」托尼拍了拍自己旁边的位置。

彼得歪歪头，小心地站起，听话地移到托尼的旁边。托尼迅速把双腿放上对面的椅子，然后身子向彼得倾斜，盘着双手整个头倒在彼得的胸怀里，「你最好抱住我，待会我因为马车摇晃而维持不到平衡倒下去受伤就糟糕了，我的骑士。」

彼得不可控地心跳加速，而他知道托尼的脸正贴着他的胸口，绝对能听见他狂跳不已的心跳声。

「发什么呆？」

彼得只得机械地双手环住了托尼，托尼把脸埋进彼得的胸口，「你好香，我爱死你的味道了。」

彼得发誓这么多年，即使他和托尼一直走在暧昧的幼线，托尼也从来都没有如此露骨地撩拨他。他对彼得的撩拨总是把握得度，适可而止，似有若无。

「你心跳得好快。」托尼从彼得的胸膛里抬起头，看向彼得，眨着一双蜜糖色的双眼，里面含着一丝的狡黠。

彼得一时想不到可以怎么搪塞过去，只好抿着唇避开托尼的眼神。

托尼自顾自地笑笑，然后把双腿收回来，蜷曲着双腿，换成了侧躺在座椅上的姿势，头枕在彼得的大腿，脸埋进彼得的肚腹里，双手霸道地环住了彼得的腰，「你腰好细。」

他真不知道今天他的国王怎么了，一直在打破他们之间的平衡，可是彼得却完全拿他没办法，因为他该死地非常享受这样的亲密，而且本来他就无法拒绝托尼任何要求，无论他是不是国王。

托尼似乎枕着彼得的大腿就这样慢慢入眠了。「托尼，你睡了吗？」彼得小声问道，托尼脸依然闷在他的肚子上，呼吸平稳，没有任何响应，于是单纯的彼得便相信托尼真的进入熟睡状态，他的手一直轻轻放在国王身上，他努力压抑住想要伸手把这躺在他大腿上的男人全身摸一遍的冲动，最后只是挪动了右手，轻轻拂过托尼的后脑勺，动作轻柔又无比的珍重。

然而托尼其实并没有睡着。他今天有点──也许不是有点──失常，大概是因为这是他成为谁人的未婚夫之前最后那一点点时间了，他前所未有的想要亲近那一直在他身旁的，那个他最珍爱的男孩。使出他最擅长的霸道耍赖招数，他轻易就能把彼得环住。这份温暖一直为自己敞开，在感受着彼得的气味及温存的同时，托尼甚至有一刻想要咒骂过去那么多年的自己到底在隐忍什么，明明最想要的一直都垂手可得。

他又怎么可能在这无比珍贵的亲密时光睡着。他要用全身的毛孔去感受他所爱的人，他肯定自己这辈子都不会忘记这份触感和这股让他安心的香气。

托尼一直枕在彼得的大腿上装睡，直到马车来到一条小溪旁边，他们决定以此作为暂时停歇的休息处，托尼若无其事地下马车，准备享用臣仆为他准备的午餐。

跟随着托尼下马车的彼得本来心情还是七上八落的，心里一直在猜度到底托尼在想什么，然而才刚踏出马车，外面一股杀气便让他全身绷紧，他维持着原本的动作，眼神停留在托尼的背影上。托尼没有表现异常，但彼得知道他已经感觉到了，毕竟他可是亲征多场战争的国王。守在国王四周的几名骑士也警惕起来。

在数秒之间，多名身穿黑衣的刺客从道上两旁的树林里涌出，所有人的目标都一致朝向年轻的国王。彼得和托尼背靠背，其他骑士和守卫把两人包围在中央，迎战来势汹汹的刺客。然而刺客人数虽多，但身手却一般，完全不是国王骑士团的对手。当他们全员败退的时候，他们甚至还没有任何一人能接近到托尼。

几乎可说是轻言易举地把刺客击退后，托尼彷佛没事发生过一样坐到小溪旁一颗石头上，「给我午餐。」数秒后臣仆便赶紧把午餐递上。

「陛下，这会不会是罗曼帝国派来的刺客？」副骑士团长罗迪神色凝重地以恭敬的态度向托尼说道，「只有罗曼帝国知道您现在正于前往该国的路途上。」

「这么做对他们有什么好处？」托尼慢条斯理地反问道。

「他们一直对我国虎视眈眈。」罗迪思考着，「陛下，会不会提亲是他们设的一个局？我们是否应该先撤回？」

「……不，我认为这不是罗曼帝国做的好事。」一直沉默着的彼得冷静地开口，「要是陛下在前往罗曼帝国途中被刺客杀死，我国一定会认定刺客是由他们派出。」

「只要我们找不到证据的话，他们矢口否认就可以了，然后不就有借口再次跟我国打仗了吗？」罗迪提出疑问。他是一个武术高手，对国家以及上级忠贞不二，因此只要他认为对国王不利，他便会据理力争。

「刚才那批人太弱了。」彼得托着下巴，食指一直在脸颊上平均地敲着，「不。与其说他们太弱，不如说他们根本没有打算在这里把陛下杀掉。他们故意漏出杀气，故意装作败退，然而却巧妙地让我们无法抓住他们任何一个人。」他停下了食指的动作，扭头看向还在悠闲地吃午餐的国王，「他们的目的是制造罗曼帝国要暗杀陛下的假象。」

「嗯。」托尼扯起嘴角，表示完全同意彼得的观点。

「陛下，我同意副骑士长的建议。您应该折返。我认为幕后黑手将会在罗曼帝国，又或者，」彼得踌躇了一下，压低声音，确保只有托尼和罗迪能听见他在说什么，「──在我国，进行某些计划。」

「那我更加不能折返。」托尼说，语气依旧气定神闲，「如果我中途回国，而让罗曼知道我在途中遇上刺客的话，他们可以利用此为借口去断定我对他们不信任。如果我前进，我便是以行动表达我对罗曼绝对信任。」

「可是要是……」罗迪皱着眉头，仍试图说服国王，却犹豫着该说些什么。

托尼把最后一口面包吃掉，站了起来，「我是谁？我是托尼‧斯塔克。就让我看看他们想搞什么鬼？」他扯起了讽刺的笑容，彼得当然知道托尼口中所讲的『他们』指的是谁。

「要是他们跟罗曼串通的话……」彼得担忧地说，「陛下，我们这里只有数十人，这实在太危险了。」

「我不认为罗曼会跟他们串通。希望我的推断不会错。」托尼平静地回道，「彼得，老实说，现在我回去也不会安全到哪里去。」

罗迪似乎也终于听懂了国王指的『他们』是谁了，「陛下……」

「别说出口，罗迪。」托尼把食指放在唇上。

「回国我们最少会有增援。」彼得依旧坚持己见，「陛下，继续前进尤如踏进敌人所设的陷阱。」

「也许回国才是真正的陷阱，又或者，」托尼对上彼得的眼睛，那双焦糖色的眼睛里写满嘲讽，「两边都是陷阱。所以前进或后退，我选前进。而且前进对国家比较有利。」

可是前进对你的性命比较有威胁。

彼得很想把这句话说出口，却还是输在托尼的气势之下。「……都听你的，Your Majesty。」

──由我来守护你就好。


	3. 相遇乱世以外 危难中相爱 // 下

托尼和彼得以及罗迪踏入罗曼皇宫大殿，国王骑士团紧随其后，一众臣仆捧着此行带到罗曼帝国里最为贵重的几件礼物，恭敬地跟在最后。

「艾维杰斯王，远道而来辛苦了。」罗曼王从皇座站起走到大殿中央迎接托尼，向他伸出右手。

托尼紧握了罗曼王的手一下，「不辛苦。陛下安排重臣来迎接我，一路进来皇宫时我还看见整个首都也装饰得非常盛重，实在受宠若惊。」然后摆出了一个完美的真诚笑容。

「见笑了。」罗曼王笑容满脸，丝毫不见三年前举兵企图入侵艾维杰斯帝国的敌国国王面影，彷佛就只是一个迎见未来女婿的老父亲，「敝国举国上下都为到这门亲事兴奋莫名，相信陛下在路上也受到不少国民欢迎吧？」

托尼微笑着点点头。刚才托尼一行人踏入首都时被夹道欢迎的邻国国民的热情度吓呆，才三年而已，敌人就能变成朋友，政治真是一门深奥的学问。托尼一边在心里忖度，一边对民众友善地挥手。

「能娶维珍妮亚公主为皇后是我的荣幸。」托尼态度诚恳，「是次敝国特地安排了少许薄礼，」他摆摆手，捧着礼物的三名臣仆随即上前，另外一名臣仆则跟在托尼后面，托尼走到第一名臣仆旁边，亲自把他捧着的礼盒打开，里面装着的一颗明珠，「这颗夜明珠代表公主在我心中如同一颗明亮的珍珠，我承诺会如陛下待公主如掌上明珠一般珍惜她。」

罗曼王笑逐颜开，显然相当满意。托尼于是走到下一个礼盒，「这枚纯白金手镯代表我对公主的忠贞。」罗曼王又点了点头，满脸笑意。

托尼走到最后一个礼盒前，缓缓地掀起礼盒，「这条项链上镶有99颗钻石，代表我对公主永恒的爱。如果不嫌弃，我希望公主能在大婚之日戴上这条项链。」说罢，托尼瞄了一眼礼盒里的项链，脸上的表情却忽然僵硬。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，然后转脸看向罗曼王，「……陛下，礼物稍后我会再派人送到陛下指定的地方。在那之前，我有要事想跟陛下商量一下。」

罗曼王以不易察觉的锐利目光从上而下打量着托尼，「愿闻其详。」

†

「陛下，请问是次提亲之行顺利吗？」朝会甫开始，史坦便迫不及待问道。

「很顺利。」托尼嘴角勾成完美弧度，「罗曼王和维珍妮亚公主都非常满意所有的礼物，两个月后公主便会穿戴整齐前往我国，成为我的皇后。」

「恭喜陛下。」朝中所有臣子同时恭敬地躬身向托尼祝贺。托尼缓缓扫视每一位殿中臣子的脸，最后目光停在他的兄长贾斯汀脸上。贾斯汀一脸欣慰笑容，托尼于是别过眼神。

朝会完结后，托尼和彼得回到书房，托尼气定神闲地翻开桌上等着他细阅的公文，彼得鲜有地主动坐到书桌旁，而不是像平日一样拘泥于身份非要托尼开口才肯『僭越』。

「托尼，我始终觉得……」沉默了好一会儿，彼得似乎终于下定决心地开口，托尼却举起手打断了彼得。彼得马上抿起了嘴。

「你整个回程在马车里已经啰嗦了我一天了，放过我吧。」

「可是这真的太兵行险着了！」彼得叫道，「罗曼王三年前想入侵我国，我认为他实在信不过──」

「也比我哥可信。」托尼冷冷地说。

彼得脸色一沉。

「彼得，『危机』是危险和机会加起来的一个词汇。」托尼把目光从公文移到彼得的脸上，直看着彼得褐杏色的眼眸，「这次要是成功了，我不但可以跟罗曼国结成坚不可催的联盟，而且还能彻底地清除国家里的害虫。」

「可是要是罗曼国背叛你呢？」彼得的眼里写满担忧。

「那么我就会成为千古罪人了。」托尼扯起了嘴角，「Pete，相信我的直觉。」

「……我不是不相信你，我只是──」

「──只是担心我。我知道。」托尼接话，语气温柔。

彼得因为被看穿而耳尖泛红，「……这个国家不能失去你，托尼。」我也不能失去你。

托尼眼里漾起了柔情的涟漪，显然他心里明暸彼得话里的潜台词。彼得看进托尼的眼眸，无数次觉得自己或早或晚，又或者一早已经溺死在这片蜜糖色的深情里。

†

一个星期后。

「陛下，请恕本人无礼。罗曼国有使者紧急求见。」罗迪接到城门通报，急急进殿打断了进行中的朝会。

托尼摆出一副不明所以的表情，「……领进来吧。」殿里的臣子们开始窃窃私语，彼得依然维持着肃然的表情站在皇座右边，一如既往。

踏进宫殿里的罗曼国五名使者们显然并不是带来什么喜讯。站在中间的使者捧着一个相当面熟的礼盒，他左边的使者把礼盒打开。里面装着的是托尼送过去的钻石项链，只是已经面目全非。

「陛下，我们在点算整理礼品的时候，这条项链在仓库里爆炸了。」使者表情平静，尤如在陈述一件普通事，然而眼神却流露着敌意，「敝国并不愿贸然便将此怪罪于贵国，毕竟陛下即将与敝国结为姻亲，敝王意思是实在想不透艾维杰斯国对罗曼国在此时此刻作出这恶意攻撃有何意思。此次前来是希望能得到贵国合理的解释，要是贵国未能解释清楚的话，很遗憾地，敝国便会正式采取下一步行动。」

「……对此等意外的发生，我代表敝國对贵国深表歉意。这条项链还要是送给公主出嫁当天所配戴，是敝国检查不周，难辞其咎。」托尼露出了悲痛的表情，「如果贵国允许，可否先把证物交给我，我定必查明此事，给予贵国一个答案。」

「我等希望能在陛下查明真相之前留在贵国，还望陛下批准。」使者用词恭敬，态度却是不容托尼有任何拒绝的余地，「并且我们希望能参加调查。」

「当然。」

「陛下，」贾斯汀忽然上前，「如果我没记错的话，送给维珍妮亚公主的礼物监督者是彼得‧帕克？而且这安排是因为陛下认为这重任只有您最信任的人员才有资格担任。」他的语气极其平静，却也极其讽刺。

「……帕克，在你监督期间，有没有遇上任何可疑状况？」迫于无奈，托尼开口问道，并没有扭头看向在他右边的彼得。

彼得走下台阶，站在殿中央单腿跪下，「陛下，并没有。」彼得低下头来，「是臣的疏忽。」

「陛下，这的确是监督者的疏忽。」史坦乘胜追击，「臣认为在查明真相前，陛下应先把帕克收监，以示公正。」

「他只是疏忽，而非罪犯，并不需要收监。」托尼表情和语气均平静如镜，只有彼得注意到托尼紧握得微微颤抖的拳头。

「陛下，臣知道帕克是陛下的爱将，」贾斯汀又再恭敬地进言，「可是这般关系两国的严重案件，臣认为陛下应该审慎并公正处理。」

托尼仍然努力地压抑着怒火，然而眼里已经藏不住如猎鹰般锋利的光芒。

而彼得永远都是唯一一个能捕捉到国王所有情绪转变的人。「陛下，臣愿意负上责任，直到陛下查明真相前，请把臣收进监狱里。」彼得的眼里泛着坚定纯净的光芒，一如往常，而这道光芒永远只照向他的国王，托尼‧斯塔克。

托尼的怒火瞬间因为彼得的一句话变成心疼与无奈，当然他此等微妙的情绪改变也只有彼得一人能感觉到。

「陛下，既然帕克本人也这么说──」

「──罗迪，把帕克收进监牢。」托尼心里烦躁得要发疯，实在不想再听见贾斯汀的声音，便开口向罗迪吩咐道。

「遵命，陛下。」

†

随着调查进展，令托尼愈发焦躁的是，所有表面证据都指向彼得‧帕克便是一手策划把炸弹装进钻石项链送到罗曼国的犯人。托尼当然知道这是插赃嫁祸，可是他愈是想要为彼得洗冤，却愈是找到一些难以推翻的证据。

他实在不得不承认，他太小看他亲哥哥了。多年的放任导致他有足够的时间去安排滴水不漏的精密计划，目的就是陷托尼进万劫不复之地。托尼由于头脑太过聪明，从小到大他甚至不需要去想什么周详计划便能顺利解决他人生里的一切问题，包括国家难题。而贾斯汀正相反，正因为他资质平庸，所以他往往需要周密地安排所有才能达到他的目的。

来到这一步，托尼才终于拨开迷雾，看清贾斯汀的全盘计划。

贾斯汀为自己留了许多后路，而一切的目的是挑起罗曼帝国与艾维杰斯帝国的战争。托尼被刺客攻击仍然前进是贾斯汀设想得到的一步，即使托尼打道回府，贾斯汀肯定已安排挑衅，以达致挑起战争的目的。托尼于罗曼皇宫里及时发现钻石项链的不妥，贾斯汀的Plan B宣告失败。

目前的状况应该是贾斯汀所设想的Plan C。

然而，无论是Plan A，B或C，彼得都是他这个计划里负责背黑锅的人选，而托尼很清楚贾斯汀为什么会盯上彼得。

彼得是他的贴身骑士，也是他最信任的人。失去彼得，托尼便尤如失去左右手。而更重要的是，贾斯汀知道自己的弟弟喜欢彼得。

这真是一个恶质至极的计划。

经过三周的调查，罗曼帝国其中两名使者提出先回国向罗曼王报告进度。隔天，两名使者使带着罗曼王的亲笔书信回来。

罗曼王的讯息很简单。

『在大婚之日一星期之前，请给我国一个满意的交待。』

托尼默默地把罗曼王的信放回信封内。

「只要陛下把主谋处决，我国既往不咎。」使者态度不卑不亢，「希望陛下能在限期之前作出英明的决定。」

「帕克不可能是犯人。」托尼声音有点沙哑，「我保证我会在限期之前揪出真正的犯人，相信我。」

「陛下，臣知道帕克是您的贴身骑士，您必然很难相信他会背叛我国。」史坦开口进谏，「可是，现在种种证据均证明他就是主谋，请陛下明鉴。」

「如果证据会说谎呢？」托尼瞪着史坦，又瞄了贾斯汀一眼。

「陛下，请不要被感情蒙蔽您的双眼。」贾斯汀一副不畏强权的表情，直视着托尼，「现在皇宫上下都知道帕克是疑犯，连外面的国民也开始略知一二。陛下，臣知道帕克对您来说是非常亲近的人，可是事实摆在眼前，您不能徇私枉法，包庇叛国罪犯。」

托尼握紧拳头，力度大得几乎要捏碎自己的骨头。

「我会在限期前解决这件事。」最后，他搁下一句，便扬长而去，离开宫殿。

然而，贾斯汀和他的同党的计划实在精密得惊人。托尼愈是抽丝剥茧，指向彼得的证据便愈是排山倒海地袭来。要不是托尼对彼得绝对信任，可能连他也会相信彼得是主使者。

贾斯汀真的是玩弄人心的高手。他知道托尼对彼得的感情，既然之前所有计划都被托尼识破，他留着最后的一手便是把他最爱的人和国家安危放在天秤上，强迫他作出选择。托尼选国家的话，他便要亲手了结彼得的性命。选择彼得的话，他将会成为把国家推进战争的千古罪人。他发现钻石项链有问题的时候，他向罗曼王提出合作，希望罗曼王配合他助他于国内清除乱贼，因此罗曼王才会按照剧本派使者到来，而条件是将来两国庞大的商贸利益合作。虽说当时有一部份是因为这是眼下唯一办法令罗曼王放下对托尼的疑心，可是这无疑是作茧自缚。

罗曼王不得不强迫托尼下决定，托尼明白，作为一国之君，罗曼王即使清楚知道彼得无辜，也只能向托尼提出如此要求。

托尼也一样。身为一国之君，他不能无证无据地判定彼得无罪。

他恨透了自己的无力。

限期逐渐迫近，而在本国里相信彼得是无辜的人大概就只剩下托尼和罗迪两个人了。

托尼来到监禁着彼得的牢狱，隔着铁栏看着坐在床铺上的彼得。托尼曾经想把彼得转移到普通的房间软禁，可是彼得坚决拒绝了托尼的提议。托尼知道彼得是为了他的处境宁愿自己受苦，这让托尼更加的焦躁──彼得即使落在如斯境地，仍然尽他的所有保护自己。

「嗨，彼得。」托尼看着消瘦许多的彼得，心里刺痛了一下，然而为了让彼得比较好过，他还是试图保持轻快的态度。

「陛下。」彼得勾起了嘴角，表情虚弱，「调查还是没有进展吗？」

「进展不错，你很快便可以出去了。」托尼微笑着说。自彼得进监狱以来，托尼一直都对调查结果轻描淡写，也理所当然没有告诉彼得，今天是限期前两天，而他仍然无法找到任何替他洗掉冤屈的证据。他后天早上便要作出抉择，而他毫无疑问地，会选择眼前的男孩。

彼得看着托尼的脸，他的眼神依旧晶亮纯净。

「那太好了。」

两人无声对视，所有伪装在两人之间根本毫无意义，而两人均对此深知肚明。

「托尼，你知道我愿意为你做任何事。」

「我会救你出去。」

彼得又再次勾起微笑，那是总会让托尼的心脏化掉的温柔笑容。

「我明天再来看你。」

「嗯，谢谢你，托尼。」

托尼没有想过，这是他和彼得最后一次的对话。

第二天晚上，托尼如常来到关着彼得的牢房，彼得侧着身体躺在地上，双眼紧闭，脖子仍然徐徐流着鲜血，嘴角却含着微笑。托尼连忙叫人把牢房打开，冲进去抱起彼得，才发现他手里握着一柄削尖了的木棒，他脖子大动脉被他自己利落地割开，流出了一地的鲜血。

作为一名勇敢的骑士，彼得甚至连自杀都可以不哼一声，因此站在外面守岗的守卫完全没有发现。他还故意挑没有任何守卫会进来巡查的时间，以最狠的力度割开自己脖子的大动脉，务求让自己在任何人发现之前以最快的速度死去。

托尼抱着彼得仍然温热的身体，却流不出一滴眼泪。

他掏出手帕按在彼得还在流着鲜血的脖子上，才发现自己的手在剧烈颤抖。手帕马上染红，从托尼手中掉落。

托尼把彼得抱进胸怀里，月光从牢房的天窗照射进来，打在托尼和彼得身上。直到彼得的身体逐渐冰凉，托尼才稍微松开他的怀抱，在彼得的嘴唇上落下了一个轻吻。

†

翌日早上，托尼把彼得的死讯告知朝上众臣及罗曼帝国使者。

帕克大概是畏罪自杀吧。这也许是最好的结果了。

贾斯汀叹息道。托尼只是沉默地注视着他的哥哥，没有对他这句挑衅的说话表达出任何意见。

一周后，托尼与维珍妮亚公主顺利结婚。

一年后，托尼终于找到证据还彼得清白，并查明贾斯汀及史坦等乱党的所有计划，每一个计划都足以让他们被治以死罪。

在行刑之前，托尼慢条斯理地走到贾斯汀面前，面无表情地向他的亲哥哥送赠告别的一句话。

「不管你是我亲哥还是谁，这世上只有一个人你怎么都不能动，你知道的。」

然后走回观望台上，眼也不眨地亲眼看着贾斯汀和一众乱臣贼子被施以绞刑。

维珍妮亚是一位配得成为一国之母的聪敏的女子，并且对她的夫君绝对忠诚，两夫妇相敬如宾，而艾维杰斯帝国和罗曼帝国也因为这场联姻而建立起坚固的盟友关系，两国国力彼此加乘，带来繁华盛世。

托尼和维珍妮亚育有数名子女，托尼于56岁时因病逝世。

在他驾崩以后，皇后维珍妮亚于整理国王的遗物时发现了一个以火漆封缄的信封，信封上写着To P.P.。她拆开信封，信件里面的字歪歪斜斜，似乎是托尼于病塌中写下。

『彼得，我们来生再见。

来生换我保护你。』


End file.
